Too Tall
by waffleblooded
Summary: I absolutely suck at titles. Whatever. Hiei hits a sudden growth spurt and Mukuro's annoyed by it.


**My boyfriend is watching Yu Yu Hakusho for the first time and it has uncovered my old OTP feels. This is my first fanfic I have wrote since middle school (I am in college). So please be nice, lol. I'm failing my English course as it is.**

 **xoxo**

Hiei did not like doors being slammed in his face. Especially when said door was being slammed by an unreasonable woman. Ever since Hiei returned to Demon world Mukuro has given him the cold shoulder. He tried to pry information from her by force, only to earn himself yet another gut wound. He attempted to read her thoughts only to find she'd locked him out of her mind. He was beginning to grow tired of this. He felt as though he had fallen into one of those horrible human sitcoms Yusuke's betrothed often watched. The one's with the petulant school girl and the dimwitted love interest. And he had, unwillingly, become the dimwitted love interest in their own little show.

"Mukuro." Hiei called her name loud enough to reach her ears from outside the heavy steel door. No answer. The fire demon gritted his teeth and grabbed the former king's bedroom door, giving it a forceful jerk only to find it locked. Mukuro was definitely taking some extreme measures to keep Hiei from discovering what was troubling her. With a huff, the fire demon turned, giving a final glance over his shoulder before heading down the long hallway.

...

"Hiei!" a cheerful voice greeted the demon before he even reached the door of the residence. His sister had spotted him perched on a nearby tree and made haste to give him a warm welcome. He still felt odd when in Yukina's presence, and the fact that Kuwabara finally beat it out of Kurama that Hiei was her long lost twin, and immediately spilled it to her didn't help. To his surprise, she didn't seem distraught to find out her brother was once a cold blooded killer. She seemed surprised her brother was Hiei more than anything.

"What brings you here? Oh!" the ice apparition asked before exclaiming. "You've come for your clothes!" She clapped her hands together and gave Hiei a warm smile. Kurama kept Hiei up to date on Yukina's life. The fox demon informed Hiei that his sister had took up sewing in her spare time. With that, he immediately requested she mend a few of his garments. He did this because his clothes needed it, and as an attempt to get to know her better. Yukina retreated back inside the home, only to reemerge a short time later with a bag in hand.

"I hope you find the fit to be of comfort. Shizuru and I searched many stores to find the right fabric." She smiled. Hiei tried the cloak on. It fit just as it should, the length falling where it normally would. "I wonder why you hit a growth spurt all of a sudden?" Yukina pondered. Hiei said nothing, choosing instead to say farewell and return to the demon world.

...

"Mukuro." Hiei was persistent this time. He would earn an explanation for her odd behavior if it was the last thing he did, and knowing Mukuro, that was a likely possibility. After what seemed like a decade of knocking and annoyed glances shot from guards, a faint voice rung through the thick door.

"Go away, Hiei. I'm not in the mood." Hiei tittered.

"I don't care." He admitted. "What's your problem, anyway?" No answer. The fire demon began his torturous knocking once again. Finally, Mukuro came to the door. She opened the gigantic door as Hiei's arm froze, still held high in mid-knock. She slumped against the cold door and crossed her arms. She wore her feelings on her face, making it very apparent how she felt without uttering a word. Hiei knew he'd have to play his cards well.

"What do you want? Don't you have a job you need to be attending to?" Mukuro glared at him. It pissed her off at the fact she had to lift her head now in order to make eye contact with the once shorter demon.

"There are other scouts, not just me." Hiei informed her. "You should know these things." Mukuro groaned.

"Find something to occupy yourself with, then." She let up off the door and it pushed against her as she retreated back into the confines of her room. "Oh, and Hiei," she paused, shooting him a dirty look from over her shoulder. "If you disturb me again, I _will_ knock you back down to size." Hiei gawked at her. It finally hit him. He slapped his arm out to catch the door before it closed.

"Wait," he boomed. "Are you...are you upset at my height?" He questioned. Hiei could feel the change in Mukuro's body temperature from where he stood and that was a good enough answer as any. He could not believe this. All this nonsensical hell caused from him gaining a few inches in height. He could laugh right now. "You cannot be serious."

"Shut it!" Mukuro demanded, swiftly turning on her heels to face Hiei once again. She grabbed his newly lengthened cloak and drug him forward, causing him to release the door he was stalling from closing. The door slammed behind the two demons with a loud 'thud'. She pushed against his chest and flung him a few inches backwards from where she stood. Hiei could see fire in her eyes, he had pinpointed where these foolish behaviors were coming from and that had made her mad. Well, embarrassed may be a better term for it. Hiei straightened up and looked her dead in the eye.

"Calm down." He demanded. Mukuro held her gaze for a few moments longer and finally exhaled and relaxed her shoulders. She starred blankly at the floor now. Hiei figured she'd given up on being angry with him. He knew she knew it was foolish to be angry in the first place.

"Why are you angry about this?" Hiei questioned as he made his way to his usual chair he sat in during his private visited with her. He melted into the chair as usual and propped his legs onto her table, a gesture Mukuro hated. Mukuro continued to stand but now faced away from Hiei. Silence fell between the two, but Hiei was patient.

"I feel demeaned."

"Demeaned by what?"

"You, I suppose."

Hiei sat up. "How so?" Another long pause.

"Do you remember the last few trips you took with me? When meeting with officials?" She questioned him.

"Yes." Hiei stated simply. Mukuro huffed.

"Do you remember what happened at the beginning of those meetings?"

Hiei played back his memories. The last three meetings he'd accompanied her to happened subsequently after his sudden growth spurt. The first of the three, Mukuro had been asked to meet with a governor of an isolated village to discuss bringing in trade from Mukuro's previous land into his village. Mukuro's land may no longer be labelled hers, but the people within it still considered it to be hers and looked to her when problems arose. Upon arriving in the village, the governor shot Mukuro annoyed looks when she attempted to speak with him, and instead looked to Hiei. Awkward explanations took place and the governor begged at Mukuro's feet for her forgiveness. The next two meetings went about the same, with one official stating he'd thought Mukuro to be a ruthless man, not a ''dainty'' woman being accompanied by a scornful looking man. Hiei thought for a moment this was Mukuro's own fault, and that she shouldn't have been associating with primitive demons who hadn't received political news in the last five hundred years. He decided against telling her that.

"I see. You do know, anyone outside of those feeble tribes know good and well who you are and what kind of power you have, don't you? Was Kirin not taller than you as well?" Hiei inquired.

"It's...not just that," Mukuro stiffened. Hiei arched an eyebrow. "You've been flaunting it."

" _Flaunting_ it?!" Hiei lost his composure at this. How dare she even consider him to be the type to flaunt anything. Fighting skills, maybe. But certainly not something as feeble as a surge of growth. Mukuro quickly turned to face him, fists clenched tightly and a red blush spread across her face.

"Yes, flaunting!" she bellowed back. "Don't think I haven't noticed you propping yourself against my shoulder or grabbing things out of my reach. It's infuriating, Hiei!"

"Infuriating! Most any other person would be thankful to have a helping hand around!"

"Shut up, you always hated it when I'd help you grab something." Mukuro barked. Hiei immediately hushed at that. She wasn't lying. He often scowled her out of embarrassment when she'd grab something out of his arms reach for him. The two grumbled and glared at each other for a solid minute before giving up. Hiei decided it was his time to leave, he'd accomplished what he came for and no longer had a reason to stay. He tucked his hands into his pockets and began marching toward the door.

"Hiei, I'm sorry." Hiei eyes widened and he froze where he stood. He...was not expecting that. He heard her footsteps come up from behind him and felt the weight of her head lean against his shoulder blades.

"Sorry." the former King repeated herself. Hiei sighed and turned to face her. His hands found her upper arms and gave her a light squeeze.

"Stop. This is...ill-fitted for you." Hiei smiled, however his words spilled out in a pleading tone. She looked up at him, only to find him smiling softly at her. It was rare to see Hiei smile like that. Mukuro was certain she'd only witnessed it once before, when Yukina showed up out of no where one night, looking for answers only Hiei could provide her with. Yukina squeezed her brother tightly and wept once Hiei had finally caved in and gave her the answers she'd been hunting for. He smiled this smile then, too.

Mukuro smirked back at Hiei. "You new height is ill-fitting, as well."

 **xoxo**

 **Ending corny as heck. And probably ooc, as far as that goes. Whatevs. :-D**


End file.
